nintamarantaroufandomcom-20200213-history
Nintama Rantarou
Nintama Rantaro (忍たま乱太郎 Nintama Rantarō) is an anime series adopted from the manga series Rakudai Ninja Rantarō, commonly known as "Nintama" Plot The time is Sengoku period. Rantarou who wears born in a venerable ordinary ninja family, Kirimaru who lost his parents in war, and Shinbei who was the son of a wealthy merchant in Sakai study in Ninjutsu Academy everyday as Nintama. But Rantarou, Kirimaru, Shibei always fail in both exams and classes. With the unique teachers, students from the Kunoichi class, and upperclassman who are full with personality, they have a slapstick day everyday. However, Rantarou, Kirimaru, and Shibei are having a bright, fun and pleasant school life. Title The anime title was renamed to Nintama Rantarou because the word Rakudai (failure) in the original title was against the NHK Broadcasting Code. The name "nintama" is a portmanteau of ninja and tamago ''(means egg, and nintama means ''the egg of ninjas or future ninjas), and the name Rantarou comes from the original, and it's also the name of one of the main character. Outside of Japan, the official English title is Ninjaboy Rantaro.http://pf.nhk-ep.co.jp/detail/1976 TV Anime It was first aired on NHK General TV (NHK総合テレビジョン, NHK Sōgō Terebijon) from Apr. 19, 1993 to Mar. 19, 1994 and later on NHK Educational TV (NHK教育テレビジョン, NHK Kyōiku terebijon). As of 2018, it consists of 2061 TV anime episodes ; 2 movies; several anniversary special episodes (aired on 15th, 20th, and 25th years anniversary) Beside tv anime, it also consists of 2 live action movies, musicals, and drama CDs. The TV anime also has its own original series, those include: * Prohibited Series: ** Episodes titled "厳禁 (Genkin; Prohibited)". ** Featuring Shinbei, Kisanta, and Senzou. * Part Time Job Series: ** Episodes titled "六年生の (Rokunensei No; Sixth Years) ** Featuring Kirumaru, Koheita, Chouji, and Monjirou. * Roommate Series: ** Epidoes titled "同室の (Doushitsu No; Roommate's)" ** Featuring Rantarou, Tomesaburou, and Isaku. The TV anime broadcasts as a combination of two 11 minutes stories as one episode weekly on Saturday only for season 1. From season 2 to season 18, it broadcasts as a 10 minutes episode on weekdays and sometimes on Saturday. From season 19 to present, it broadcasts as a 10 minutes episode on weekdays only. Subtitle Animation * First Generation (Season 1 - Season10) ** Rantarou, Kirimaru, and Shinbei, appear at the lower right corner → Subtitle shows in the center * Second Generation (Season 11 - Season 15) ** Rantarou, Kirimaru, and Shine standing on top of the hill → A rock the looks like Hemu Hemu fails on them → Episode title shows in the center * Third Generation (Season 16 - Season 18) ** Hemu Hemu finishes fukuwarai in the order of Rantarou, Kirimaru, Shinbei, and headmaster → the real headmaster jumps out → showing the episodes title at the center with headmaster at the top-left corner and Hemu Hemu at the lower-right corner. * Fourth Generation (Season 19 - Season 22) ** Door rotating and shows Hemu Hemu, Rantarou, Kirimaru, and Shinbei in order → Either Rantarou, Kirimaru, or Shinbei (in random order) shon in the center with the episode title * Fifth Generation (Season 23 - Season 24) ** Hemu Hemu runs and opens sliding doors with picture of the headmaster, Doi and Yamada, and first-year ha-class → Hemu Hemu crashes into either Rantarou, Kirimaru, or Shinbei → episode title show in the center with Hemu Hemu and two of the characters out of Rantarou, Kirimaru, Shinbai (appear randomly). ** Background music changed. * Sixth Generation (Season 25 - Current) ** Hemu Hemu running on the film showing scene past episodes → and falls → the title announces by Rantarou with either Rantarou, Kirimaru, or Shibei at the background in random order. Movies Anime Movie * Nintama Rantarō The Movie * Ninjutsu Gakuen Zenin Shutsudou! No Dan Live-action Movie * Nintama Rantarō (2011) * Natsuyasumi Shukudai Daisakusen! no Dan Medias Musicals Drama CDs Radios Broadcasted on Mar. 29, 2013, only had 3 episodes. Openings and Endings Opening Animation * First Generation (Season 1 - Season10) ** Ignition of fuse line → Horokuhiya exploded → Title logo, Ends with Hemu Hemu laughing at the end. * Second Generation (Season 10 - Season 15) ** Digitalized; made with 3DCG ** Rantarou, Kirimaru, Shinbei appear → dash into a transparent wall → the wall rotates and turn back into traditional animation → Title logo * Third Generation (Season 16 - Season 19) ** Made with high-definition. ** Light coming out from an egg the has "忍" written on it → Title logo → Hyoko pirates crew attacking Dokutake's ship (first-year Ha-class added from S18) → Upper-classmen appear one after another. * Fourth Generation (Season 20 - Season 24) ** Hemu Hemu rings the bell → Rantarou Kirimaru, Shinbei throw Shuriken → Title logo ** Minor change on S23 and S24; ** Shuichirou appears on S24 version. * Fifth Generation (Season 25 - Current) ** Ignition of fuse line → Horokuhiya exploded → Title logo → First-year Ha-class and Kunoichi running → All Ninjutsu Academy students appears; grouped by their committees → Ends with Hemu Hemu laughing at the end. ** It's very similar to the first generation. ** It shows the number 25 on the horokuhiya in season 25, but erased from season 26. Ending Animation # "Dancing Junk (Season 1) # "Don't Mind Namida (Season 2 Episode 1-10, Episode 11-120 Monday, Wednesday, and Friday) # "Shaking Night" (Season 2 Episode 11-120 Tuesday and Thursday) # "Shihou Happou Hijideppou (First Generation) (Season 3 Episode 1-30) # "0-Ten Champion (Season 3 Episode 31-96) # "Owaranai School Days" (Season 3 Episode 97-120) # "Koushichairarenai (Season 4 Episodes 1-80) # "Nin-Nin Nintama Ondo (Season 4 Episode 81-100; Episode 101-120 except Friday) # "Hemu-Hemu No Ekaki Uta (Season 4 Episode 101-120 Friday only) # "Itsudatte YELL (Season 5 Episode 1-89, 91-95; Season 6 Episode 1-20 except Thursday) # "Hemu-Hemu Waltz (Season 5 Episode 91-96) # "Tamae Kaki Uta Shinbei no dan (Season 6 Episode 1-20 Thursday only) # "Memory & Melody" (Season 6 Episode 21- 60) # "Ai ga Ichiban (Season 7) # "Shihou Happou Hijideppou (Second Generation) (Season 8-9) # "Sekai ga Hitotsu ni Naru Made (Season 10-11) # "Kaze (Season 12) # "Oh!ENKA (Season 13-14) # "Ai ni Mukatte (Season 15-16) # "Yume Iro (Season 17) # "Yume no Tane (Season 18-19) # "Kaze wo Kitte (Season 20-21) #* Showing Ninjutsu Academy students all went to training #* Tasogaretoki castle and Isaku appear together toward the end # "Matta Nante Nashi! (Season 22-23) #* Rantarou, Kirimaru, and Shinbei playing tic-tac-toe → Kirimaru and Shinbei imagine the sun as coin and donut → the three went to get some food but there's a long queue with kunoichi and 2nd to 5th years # "3byou Waratte (Season 24-25) #* Rantarou, Kirimaru, and Shibei walking under the night sky → Kunoichi, and Rantarou and Kirimaru playing on the field under the full moon wearing raccoon and rabbit costume (All first-year ha-class appears in different costumes in season 25's version) → first to third years appears at the background while showing illustration send from the audiences → Rantarou, Kirimaru, Shibei sitting on the globe → ends with first-year ha-class, kunoichi, Headmaster, Hemu Hemu, fourth to sixth years appears together. # "Yancha Na Hero (Season 26-present) #* Begins with silhouette of all Ninjutsu Academy students, Komatusda Shuusaki, Yamada Rikichi, Headmaster, and Hemu Hemu → first-year ha-class and kunoichi class dancing → and ends with all Ninjutsu Academy students, Komatusda Shuusaki, Yamada Rikichi, Headmaster, and Hemu Hemu appearing again. #* The ending card changed from green background to drawing of Hemu Hemu sleeping. Characters Rantarou First-year Ha-class; one of the three main characters; Coming from a "common, nameless" ninja family, Rantarou is determined to become one of the best, elite ninja. However, he often fools around with his two best friends Kirimaru and Shinbei and gets into trouble, often angering Doi sensei and Yamada sensei. Kirimaru First-year Ha-class; one of the three main characters; an orphan from an early age, and he doesn't have a surname. He is always thinking of money and/or ways to get more. Doesn't take his studies as seriously as his part-time jobs, provoking his teachers' ire, but still likes being part of Ninjutsu Academy and being together with his friends. Currently lives with Hansuke Doi. Shinbei First-year Ha-class; one of the three main characters; Shinbei is fairly relaxed, happy-go-lucky, and kind. He is a gourmand, and loves eating on any occasion; he can easily be coaxed to do anything with the promise of food, similar to the way Kirimaru is driven by money. Setting/Places * Ninjutsu Academy * Town/City ** Hair salon Satou ** Komatsuta Fan Shop * Sakai ** Sakai Harbor ** Fukutomi's Household * Castles ** Dokutake Castle ** Tasogaredoki Castle **List of Castles Timeline * 1993 ** Apr. 19, - First episode aired; Season 1 begins; ** Apr. 19 (S1EP1) - First-year Ha-class (except Kingo and Kisanta), Hemu Hemu, and Headmaster first appear. ** May 29 (S1EP8) - Igasaki Magohei, Tairano Takiyashamaru, Tamura Mikiemon first appear ** Jun. 12 (S1EP10) - Saburouji Ikeda first appears ** Jul. 24 (S1EP16) - Hieta Happousai first appears; Dokutake Castle first introduced ** Jul. 30 (S1EP17) - Kinoshita Tetsumaru first appears ** Sep. 4 (S1EP22) - Denshichi and Sakichi first appears as Tensaimaru and Shuusaimaru; Andou Natsunojou, and Atsugi Taitsu first appear ** Sep. 11 (S1EP23) - Kisanta first appears ** Sep. 25 (S1EP25) - Kingo first appears ** Nov. 27 (S1EP34) - Nose Kyuusaku first appears * 1994 ** Oct. 3 -''' Season 2' begins; episodes shorten to 10 mins; switches to second opening. ** Nov. 17 - Shadou Kagemaro first appearances * '''1995' ** Oct. 2 - Season 3 begins * 1996 ** Feb. 26 (S3EP26) - Fifth-years (Raizou and Saburou) and Sakon Kawanishi first appears ** Apr. 1 - Season 4 Begins ** Jun. 29 - First movie aired ** Jul, 23 - Komatsuda Shuusaku first appearance * 1997 ** Oct. 6 - Season 5 begins ** Nov. 6 (S5EP24) - First-year I-class (Denshichi only) first appearance ** * 1998 ** Feb. 4 - Dokutama first appearance ** Apr. 6 - Season 6 begins ** Apr. 21 (S6EP12) - Tachibana Senzou, Nanamatsu Koheita, Nakazaike Chouji first appears ** May 6 (S6EP23) - Shioe Monjirou first appears * 1999 ** Apr. 5 - Season 7 begins * 2000 ** Apr. 3. - Season 8 begins * 2001 ** Apr. 2 - Season 9 begins ** Jun. 22 (S9EP60) - Prohibited (Genkin) series begin * 2002 ** Apr. 1 - Season 10 begins; switches to 16th ending. ** Apr. 18 (S10EP14) - Zenpouji Isaku first appears * 2003 ** Apr. 7 - Season 11 begins * 2004 ** Apr. 5 - Season 12 begins; switches to 17th ending ** Apr. 5 (S12EP01) - Introduces the concept of Committees. ** May 19 (S12EP33) - Reaches 1000th episodes * 2005 ** Apr. 4 - Season 13 begins; switches to 18th ending. ** Apr. 20 (S13EP15) - Ayabe Kihachirou first appears * 2006 ** Apr. 3 - Season 14 begins ** Apr. 19 (S14EP13) - Zatto Konnamon first appears * 2007 ** Apr. 2 - Season 15 begins; switches to 19th ending; ** Apr. 2 (S15EP01) - Saitou Takamaru first appears ** Apr .3 (S15E02) - Saitou Takamaru officially introduced * 2008 ** Mar. 31 - Season 16 begins ** Apr. 14 (S16EP11) - Santanda Kazuma first appears ** Apr. 15 (S16EP12) - Kema Tomesaburou first appears ** Apr. 24 (S16EP19) - Hikoshirou and Ippei first appear ** May 5 (S16EP26) - Takeya Hachizaemon, Tokitomo Shirobei, Tsugiya Sannosuke, Tomatsu Sakubei first appear ** May 6 (S16EP27) - Urakaze Tounai, Kukuchi Heisuke first appear ** May 22 (S16EP39) - Moroizimi Sonnamon first appears ** May 23 (S16EP40) - Part Time Job series begins * 2009 ** Mar. 30 - Season 17 begins; switches to 4th opening and 20th ending. * 2010 ** Mar. 29 - Season 18 begins; switches 5th opening and 21st ending. ** Jul. 12 (S18EP64) - Ohama Kanemon first appears ** Jul. 19 (S18EP70) - Ohama Kanemon officially introduced * 2011 ** Mar. 12 - Second movie released ** Mar. 28 - Season 19 begins ** Jul. 23 - First live-action released ** Sep. 9 (S19EP89) - Roommates (Doushitsu) series begins * 2012 ** Apr. 2 - Season 20 begins; switches to 6th opening and 22nd ending. * 2013 ** Apr. 1 - Season 21 begins ** Jul. 6 - Second live-action movie released * 2014 ** Apr. 1 - Season 22 begins; switches to 23rd ending. * 2015 ** Mar. 30 - Season 23 begins ** Apr. 28 (S23EP61) - Hama Shuichirou first appears * 2016 ** Apr. 4 - Season 24 begins; switches to 7th opening and 24th ending. * 2017 ** Apr. 3 - Season 25 begins ** Jun. 13 (S25EP47) - reaches 2000th episodes * 2018 ** Apr. 2 - Season 26 begins; switches to 25th ending. *'2019' ** Apr. 1 - Season 27 begins Trivia * Scene its first aired in 1993, over 2000 episode has aired and has second most episodes in all anime. * Even though its main targeted audiences are kids, it attracts adult audiences as well. * Some episodes, mainly early episodes, are banned due to inappropriate and sometimes violence contents. Those episodes are skipped during rebroadcasting. Games Various video games were released, which were published exclusively in Japan only. Starting in 1995. Most of them were published by Culture Brain. Console *Nintama Rantarō (July 28, 1995 - Super Famicon / December 27, 1995 - Game Boy / Sega Pico) *Nintama Rantarō 2 (March 29, 1996 - Super Famicon) *Nintama Rantarō: Gungun no Biru Chinou-Hen (April 22, 1996 - Playmedia) *Nintama Rantarō: Hajimete Oberu Chishiki-Hen (May 15, 1996 - Playmedia) **BS Nintama Rantarō 2 (1996 - Super Famicon) *Puzzle Nintama Rantarō (June 28, 1996 - Culture Brain / November 1, 1996 - Game Boy) *Nintama Rantarō Special (August 9, 1996 - Super Famicon) *Nintama Rantarō 3 (February 28, 1997 - Super Famicon) *Nintama Rantarō GB: Eawase Challenge Puzzle (June 19, 1998 - Game Boy) *Nintama Game Land (September 12, 1997 - PC) *Nintama Rantarō 64 Game Gallery (April 21, 2000 - Nintendo 64) *Nintama Rantarō: Ninjutsu Gakuen ni Nyuugaku Shiyou no Dan (March 23, 2001 - Game Boy Color) *Nintama Rantarō: Nintama no Tame no Ninjutsu Training (March 26, 2009 - Nintendo DS) *Nintama Rantarō: Gakunen Taikousen Puzzle! no Dan (September 2, 2010 - Nintendo DS) Mobile * Nintama Rantarō Shuriken Dōjō (August 3, 2012 - ''IOS)'' * Nintama Rantarō Futtobi Puzzle! No Dan (September 17, 2015 - December 17, 2017 - ''IOS, Android)'' PC * Nintama Rantarō Nintama Gameland (September 12, 1997 - ''Windows95, MacOS)'' Crew See Also *Rakudai Ninja Rantarō (manga) References External Links *Official Japanese website